


Mocskos, perverz Piton!

by marysidehouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Snager, Snermione, sevmione - Freeform, snamione, snanger, ss/hg
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Írta: sexyllama57Fordította: marysidehouseEredeti cím: Nasty, Dirty, Filthy Snape!Kicsit ooc-k a szereplők és nem is a legkidolgozottabb történtet, de meg van a maga értéke. Erotikus egyperces.





	Mocskos, perverz Piton!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nasty, Dirty, Filthy Snape!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/319164) by sexyllama57. 



**Mocskos, Perverz Piton!**

– Lapozzon a 394. oldalra – mondta Piton Hermionénak. A lány két hét büntetést kapott, amiért visszafeleselt a professzornak. Az utóbbi időben egyébként is elég nagyszájú volt a férfi óráin.

– Már elolvastam ezt a fejezetet korábban, Professzor és úgy gondolom, hogy fontosabb dolgokról is olvashatnánk most – mondta a lány gúnyolódva.

– Én vagyok a professzor, maga pedig a diák – mondta Piton hatalmát fitogtatva. Már hónapok óta a fejébe férkőzött a gondolat, hogy lefektesse Hermionét. Úgy hitte, az volt az oka annak, hogy felizgult, hogy a lány folyton engedetlenkedett. Tetszett neki ez a rosszkislány szerep és ő is rosszalkodni akart... vele.

– Professzor, mutassa meg, hogy kell elkészíteni ezt a bájitalt –  dünnyögte a lány, Piton pedig bólintott, majd egy pálcaintéssel odavarázsolta az alapanyagokat a szekrényből. Mikor a férfi visszafordult, Hermione be volt hajolva és úgy olvasta a bájital elkészítésének lépéseit. Pitonnak nagyon tetszett a látvány, tetszett neki, ahogy az asztalra hajolt, mint egy rosszkislány, aki várta a büntetését. Közelebb lépett hozzá és gyengéden végigsimított a combja hátsó felén.

– Professzor? – kiáltott fel ijedségében a lány, de legbelül élvezte a férfi forró kezeit és még többet akart.  – _Na de mit gondolna erről Ron? –_ gondolta.

– Granger, ne játssza meg magát, innen érzem az illatát... mámorító – mondta a férfi és mélyen beszívta a levegőt. Akarta őt. Érezte, ahogy a vér leszáll a teste lejjebbi szakaszába. Vágya egyre csak nőtt. Mi volt Hermionéban ami ennyire felizgatta? Nem tudta, de már a lány izgatottságának illata arra ösztökélte, hogy mélyen beléhatoljon.

A lány is akarta a férfit. – Professzor? Azt hiszem ma már nem fogunk főzni – suttogta, miközben a férfi egyre növekvő erekcióját bámulta.

– Biztos így akar játszani?– kérdezte a férfi, miközben a lány lassan megszabadult a talárjától, majd egy pálcasuhintás után majdnem teljesen meztelenül állt a férfi előtt. Mellbimbói átnyomták vékony anyagú melltartóját, mivel a férfi irodájában hűvös volt a levegő.

– Jöjjön ide, Professzor úr, hadd tanítsak valamit én is. – A lány akarta őt, épp annyira, amennyire Piton be akart hatolni a vaginájába.

– Hadd segítsek levenni a többi ruhát is, hiszen minden szegletét látni akarom a testének. –  A férfi kicsatolta a melltartóját és letette az egyik székre. A mozdulat közben még intenzívebben érezte a lány parfümjének illatát és kirázta a hideg.

Gyengéden morzsolgatni kezdte a bal mellbimbóját ujjai között. A lány felnyögött. Aztán lassan elkezdte csókolgatni a nyakát és egyre lejjebb haladt, míg a szájába nem vette a jobb mellbimbóját. Nyelvével kényeztette, mintha fagylaltot evett volna a nyári forróságban. Egy ideig a melleivel foglalkozott, de aztán elege lett a játékokból. Végignyalta a lány melleit és hasát, míg el nem érte nőiességét.

Hermione kéjesen felnyögött. Ron sosem nyalta meg a testét sehol, egyáltalán és rájött, hogy tetszik neki amit Piton művel vele. – _Gyakrabban kellene szexelnem Pitonnal_ – döntötte el gondolatban.

A férfi lassan lehúzta a lányról a selyem bugyiját, amit átáztattak a nedvei. Végül a lány bokáján megállt a fehérnemű csoda, de Hermione lerúgta magáról egy határozott mozdulattal.

– Enyje, Miss Granger... Hermione... Miért?... Azt hiszem meg kell, hogy tisztítsalak – suttogta a férfi, majd megcsókolta a lány combját. Végül felkapta a lányt és elfektette az asztalán.

– Nyissa szét a lábait... most – mondta parancsoló hangnemben a férfi. Tudta mit akart és azonnal akarta.

– Rendben, Professzor úr – mondta a lány és azt tette, amit kértek tőle. Tetszett neki ez a játék. A férfi végignyalta a belső combját, majd a vénuszdombját, de semmi esetre sem ott, ahol a legjobban vágyott rá a lány. Piton el akarta érni, hogy akarja őt a lány.

– Mondja, hogy akar engem... ribanc!

– Kérem... akarom magát – kiabálta a lány, mire a férfi belevetette magát nőiességébe. Nyalni kezdte a csiklóját és ujjazni a szűk punciját. A lány nedvessége volt a legintenzívebb íz, amit Piton valaha kóstolt. Még többet akart. Addig nyalta, míg a lány majdnem elélvezett.

– Kérem... ne hagyja... abba – sóhajtotta Hermione mikor érezte, hogy a férfi szájába fog élvezni.

– Még nem, Miss Granger. Előbb kefélni fogunk – mondta Piton. Ő akarta tartani a gyeplőt, Hermione már korábban is tiszteletlen volt vele és ezt nem hagyhatta.

– Nem hiszem, hogy ... belém fog férni – nyögött fel a lány, mikor Piton letolta a nadrágját és kiengedte péniszét. Hatalmas volt, ekkorát még életében nem látott a lány. Nem csak, hogy hosszú volt, de vaskos is.  – _Pont tökéletes arra, hogy egy lány meglovagolja._

– Mindet be fogja fogadni és élvezni is fogja amilyen kis ribanc – mondta a férfi izgalomtól rekedtes hangon. Hermione bizonytalan volt, de mégis akarta, de hogy fog megbírkozni ennyivel Pitonból? Na arról fogalma sem volt.

– Dugjon meg – nyögött fel mikor a férfi elkezdett beléhatolni. Egyre mélyebben és mélyebben. Piton elvesztette az eszét, mikor megérezte a lány nedves és szűk vagináját maga körül. Volt már néhány nővel élete során, de egyik sem ért fel Grangerhez. Ő is felnyögött, még többet akart, a misszionárius póz nem volt elég. Fel emelte a lányt, merevsége egy pillanatra sem csúszott ki belőle, és kényszerítette, hogy lovagolja.

– Ez az... mélyebben – nyögte a férfi és még közelebb húzta magához a lányt. Hermione érezte, hogy nem sok kell neki az orgazmushoz. Ron elmehetett a francba, imádta ahogy Piton birtokba vette lüktető ágyékát. Egyre hevesebben dugta, a lány pedig egyre hangosabban nyögött.

– Te jó ég – nyöszörögte elégedetten. Piton nem lassított, csak pózt váltott és így ő volt felül. Nem értette, hogy hogy bírta ilyen sokáig. A lány szűk puncija mennyeien szorította és a látvány sem volt elhanyagolható. Nézte ahogy a mellei rázkódnak le s fel és egy valóságos álomnak tűnt.

– Maga egy igazi ribanc, Granger és önbe fogok élvezni, mint ahogy azt a ribancok érdemlik – nyögte a férfi. Érezte, hogy a lány teljesen megadta magát neki, az övé volt. Egy vad lökés után belélőtte forró ondóját. Egy kis ribanc volt és végre úgy is bántak vele. Mindketten nehezen vették a levegőt, kiélvezték orgazmusuk utószelét.

– Professzor, holnap is megdug? – nézett kiskutya szemekkel Granger a férfire, mikor lecsillapodott a szívverése.

– Még két hét büntetés azért, mert úgy viselkedik, mint egy kurva, Granger. Most pedig takarodjon innen – mondta szigorúan a férfi, a lány pedig amilyen gyorsan csak tudta magára varázsolta a ruháit.

– Igenis, Professzor – mondta az ajtóban, majd sietve elhagyta a pincét.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ha tetszett a történet hagyjatok kommentet.


End file.
